Currently, the manufacture of bulky and/or heavy laminated panels for use in building construction requires a large area for manufacturing. In addition to the bulk associated with the material in-process, the area required for manufacturing is increased by any process step requiring the material be staged for a long period of time. For a given throughput of material, the area needed increases with additional processing steps and with a longer processing time at any step.
For example, the laminated structure disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,891 comprises two external layers of a non-metallic material (which in one embodiment are paper faced sheets of gypsum wallboard), and an internal constraining layer, attached to each other by adhesive layers of viscoelastic glue. In some embodiments other materials are incorporated between the outer gypsum layers. In one embodiment the process of manufacturing a laminar structure, for example the structure disclosed in the '891 patent, includes drying a completed structure whilst pressure is applied to the structure. Depending upon the materials that make up the laminar structure, a dwell time (defined as the time required for a single process step) of several hours to a few days is required for the adhesive to properly dry, during which time other similar individual structures may be constructed which also require a dwell time of several hours to a few days to dry. The long drying time is due to the time required for moisture in the adhesive to soak into the gypsum sheets, the gypsum sheets then transporting the moisture to the surrounding environment via evaporation. A significant volume of material is staged at the drying step in the described construction sequence, the volume depending upon the production rate. As a result, a large drying chamber corresponding to the volume of a single structure multiplied by the finished product throughput desired and the dwell time of the instant step is required. Further, some steps of the manufacturing process may require that the drying chamber be maintained at a specified elevated temperature and low relative humidity, an energy intensive requirement.
For example, a production demand of one thousand finished four-foot by eight foot by one-inch structures per day, with a dwell time at a certain step requiring forty-eight hours of drying at a constant temperature of 120 to 140 degrees Fahrenheit, a relative humidity of about thirty percent, and a constant airflow requires a staging area providing the required environmental conditions for two thousand structures at any given time, such staging area providing a minimum of 25 feet of vertical clearance on an approximately 25 foot by 45 foot footprint, amounting to 28,125 cubic feet of conditioned space. When manufacturing demands more than one thousand finished panels per day, even more drying volume is required. Any other process steps also requiring significant dwell time similarly increase the facilities needed for a given manufacturing throughput. A long cycle time, defined as the time required to construct a finished structure from start to finish, also extends the time required for a manufacturing operation to respond to an increase in demand for the manufactured product.
Another critical aspect of the existing manufacturing processes is that the outer layers of the laminated panel (in one embodiment, paper faced gypsum wallboard) consist of complete and finished forms of traditional building materials. It has been demonstrated by U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/697,691, that for embodiments employing gypsum wallboard, it is preferable if there is no facing paper on the interior surfaces that are in contact with the viscoelastic glue. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/697,691 it was proposed that the panels to be combined into the laminated soundproof panel be manufactured or sourced so as not to have a durable paper across one face. This is difficult in practice because the paper faces (on either side of the gypsum wallboard panel) serve as a durable, wear resistant surface and also significantly improve the bending stiffness of the gypsum wallboard. Without paper on one surface, the modified gypsum wallboard is particularly susceptible to damage and/or destruction during transport and handling.
A second concern with these modified, paperless gypsum wallboard source materials is that their manufacture is difficult, driving their prices higher than the prices of traditional panels. Also, only a few manufacturers are able to produce these modified materials and as a result, the material supply for the laminated panels may be limited.
A figure of merit for the physical characteristics of construction panels is the material's flexural strength. This refers to the panel's ability to resist breaking when a force is applied to the center of a simply supported panel. Values of flexural strength are given in pounds of force (lbf) or Newtons (N). The measurement technique used to establish the flexural strength of gypsum wallboard or similar construction panels is given in ASTM C 473 “Standard Test Methods for the Physical Testing of Gypsum Panel Products.” An updated version of the standard, ASTM C 473-10, available from ASTM International, is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
What is needed is a manufacturing method for an easily scored and snapped laminar structure wherein intermediate process staging of product during manufacture is minimized, and raw material costs are greatly reduced.